Tucker's Adopted Sister
by Tommi Livingston
Summary: Tucker's adopted sister finally gets found after being kidnapped for the past 8 years. With supernatural powers and ghost, this could be interesting. She wakes up in a hospital. Danny begins to fall for her... And she is falling back?
1. Chapter 1

Danny:

Me, Tucker and Sam were in our last period class, when Tucker was called to the office. Me and Sam looked at him. 10 minuets later, Tucker returned and was crying. He grabbed his bag and motioned for us to come. I got up and looked at him. I grabbed my bag, as did Sam, and followed him out. I saw Tucker's parents in the hall and they were crying, too. I looked at Sam and she shrugged.

"Okay, will someone tell me what is going on?" Sam said and Tucker looked at his parents.

"Did they really find her?" he asked, completely ignoring Sam. His parents nodded and gave him all a hug.

"Okay, so what is going on?" I asked nicely.

"They found my sister." Tucker said and my mouth dropped. Tucker had a sister?!

"You have a sister?" Sam asked. Tucker nodded.

"She is my adopted sister. She was kidnapped 8 years ago. We have been looking for her and we finally found her. So, I am inviting you to the hospital with me." he said, wiping tears off his face. I smiled and patted him on the back. Sam gave him a hug.

"Okay, we will go. What's her name?" I asked

"Ash." he said and smiled, "I miss her." I smiled as we climbed into the car with the rest. As soon, as we got into the hospital, a lady asked if we were looking for Ash Foley. They nodded and they told us to a room. I saw a girl with pretty snow white hair in a bit.. She looked at be asleep. Tucker and his parents began to cry. The girls eyes opened slowly. Bright Blue electric eyes looked at us. I could tell she was scared. (the girl on the cover pic.)

"Mum? Dad? Tucker?" She said really weakly. They smiled and cried harder. They gave her hugs. I smiled at her. I watched the happiness spread to everyone's face.

Ash: Few hours before

My wrist were hanging by shackles. I was way to week to use any of my powers. I could barely talk. The only thing I could do was scream in pain. I saw the guy that had kidnapped me. He had whip in his hand. He smiled and laughed evily.

"Oh, poor little girl, stuck in this place forever. But until one of us dies, I guess that I should entertain myself." he said and pulled back the whip and cracked it across my back. I screamed and went limp. The shackles were the only thing keeping me off the ground. He hit me about 10 times before he stopped and left. I hung there, barely able to breath. I weighed close to 100 pounds from not being feed as much as normal people are suppose too. I then heard some crashing from upstairs and some bullets being shot. I had been shot in the shoulder once by him. I heard a guys voice scream,

"Give us the girl!" I heard something being thrown and then a gun shot. I heard someone fall to the ground.

"Where could she be?" i heard the same voice say. I mustered enough strength to scream.

"Down here, please help me!" I said. I heard the door open and that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I heard crying. Am I dead? I opened my eyes to see I was alive and my family was surrounded. I saw Tucker, mum, and dad.

"Mum? Dad? Tucker?" I said to make sure I wasn't dead or anything. They smiled and nodded. I saw a girl with black hair and violet eyes, real pretty, and a boy with black hair and blue eyes. He was kinda cute. I smiled at them, but felt fear. I was still weak, so if they attacked me, then I couldn't defend myself. I was really good at hiding my emotions.

"Ash, these are my best friends, Danny and Sam. Sam and Danny, this is my sister, Ash. Tucker said. I felt my fear go down a little. I gave them a weak smile and they gave one back and a wave. If I wasn't so weak I would wav- okay, let me try. I tried to pick up my arm and waved... But failed. I sighed. They seemed to notice what I was trying to do cause they gave me a big smile and gave me a hug. When they did, I stiffened slightly. I was scared of them. What if they attack me? What if they worked for him? What if they figure out my weakness and then hurt me with it? These thought ran through my head over and over again, so quick that I could barely registered them. I soon was going back to sleep. I tried my best to stay awake.

"Go to bed sweetie, we will still be here when you wake up. I promise." My mum said as I nodded and went to sleep.

Okay, sluts I hope you like my new story! Let me know in the comments! I wuv you!


	2. Chapter 2

Ash:

I woke back up and saw that they didn't lie, they were still here... They were just asleep. I tried to push myself up but I was to tired for that. I sighed and tried again, this time I was able to pull myself all the way up. I cheered silently.

"I can see you are getting your strengths back." I heard a voice. Sam.

"Hey." I said, my voice was cracking from fear.

"Don't be scared. I am not going to hurt you. You will be okay." she said. I nodded and looked at her. She gave means smile.

"Are you okay, you need anything?" she asked. I shook my head. I hated feeling like I need to depend on everyone, "I know how you feel. Hating to depend on everyone for everything, but if you seriously need something, you came tell me." she said and I smiled.

"Thanks. I mumbled. She smiled.

"They will be awake soon, it's 9:53, they wake up around 10:00." she said and as if on que, Tucker woke up.

"Ug, my neck." he groaned. I chuckled into my hand and smiled at him.

"You hungry, Tucker?" Sam asked.

"You know it." he said and winked. I smiled as I remembered how he use to eat tons.

"Maybe we should wake up Danny." Sam said. I shrugged.

"Okay, fine." Tucker groaned, "Danny wake up!" Tucker whisper yelled. Danny mumbled something. I laughed. Tucker poked him over and over again. Tucker finally got sick of it not working. Tucker jumped on him. Danny shot up and attacked Tucker. Me and Sam laughed. They both got up.

"Okay, what are we doing?" Danny asked, rubbing his eye. I had to admit it was cute.

"To get food!" Tucker said. Danny looked at me. I knew I wouldn't be able to walk.

"What about Ash?" Sam said. Tucker pulled out a wheelchair. Danny scooped me up and placed me in the wheelchair gently. I stiffened as soon as he touched me. We went to the cafeteria and ordered lunch. Tucker placed a ton of food, but I couldn't even touch it. I felt sick to my stomach. I watched as they laughed and ate while I sat there not eating. I watched as everyone smiled and said things. I sighed and sat back.

"Are you hungry?" Tucker's voice said. I shook my head.

"No, not really." I mumbled.

"Why not? They said you haven't eaten in days." Tucker said. Sam smacked him upside the head.

"Tucker, you idiot, she has to get use to eating. Her digestive track is off and if she eats it to quickly she will get sick." Sam said and Tucker glared.

"Well, if you two are done eating and glaring, we can go back to the room." Danny said. I smiled and nodded. We headed back to the room. I looked at my white hair as I put my hair into a bunch again. I sighed as I tried to stand, Okay failed and ended up falling. Danny caught me before I could hit the ground. I blushed slightly. He picked me up bridal style and put me in the bed. I gave him a sly smile. He grinned. The doctor came in.

"May I speak with the Foleys, Mr. Fenton, and Miss. Manson please?" He said and they followed him into the hall.

Danny:

We got outside of the room.

"Okay, so we are going to release her today, but if anything starts to happen... Let me know. She has been tortured for 8 years, so I expect fights, screaming, night terrors, etcetera. Now what school is she going to?" He said.

"Casper Middle School." Mrs. Foley answered.

"Okay, as long as she is getting education, it is all good." he said and we all nodded.

"Okay, so it is natural for her to stiffen when people touch her." Sam said. He nodded.

"Perfectly normal." he said and we all sighed. We went back to the room and saw her looking around for something.

"What are you looking for?" Sam asked, though not really expecting an answer.

"Something to do." she said and she groaned, "This hospital is so boring!" she said and laid back. Tucker grinned.

"There is the Ash I have been looking for!" he said rubbing her hair. She smiled kindly.

"Yeah, I know. People tend to look forward to that. She said sarcastically. I chuckled. Sam smiled and we all seemed to be having a good time.

Ash:

I finally got enough courage to act like my old self. I did it and felt way better. The doctor came in.

"High -" He started to say but cut him off.

"Don't call me that!" I growled. He sighed and nodded.

"Okay , we did some test, and from the looks of it your wrist is sprang, your ankle is twisted,and you have lots of bruises. I want you to try and eat lots of food and I scheduled an appointment in 3 weeks." he said. I nodded. That would explain why I have a brace on my arm and a wrap on my ankle, "And I need to talk to you in private." he said. My parents left along with Tucker and his friends.

"Okay..." I said.

"Did he ever rape you?" he asked. I laughed.

"No cause someone would have died and it wouldn't have been me." I said. He nodded.

"Okay. That is all we need to know. You can leave as soon as possible." he said with a small smile. I nodded. I Looked at my old clothes. Tattered and worn out. So, I have no clothes to wear. I sighed and walked out of the room. I saw Tucker talking to Sam and Danny. I gave them a weak smile...Well I gave Tucker a weak smile. I walked to my mum and dad. I quickly told them that were leaving. They nodded and told the others. We all walked to the car and hopped in. I was stuck in between Danny and Sam. Tucker was in the floor board. Him and Sam were arguing about something. I looked at Danny. He was really cute. I sighed. We made it to our house. I have a different accent, Irish, because I was kidnapped there. I am actually famous for singing on YouTube as Ashissoawesome. Yeah, well I was on my way to vidcon in Ireland, when I was snatched. It was either the YouTube videos or he knew about my powers... I hope he didn't know about my powers. Okay, so they showed me to my room. I smiled, nothing had changed. I sat down on the old tiny bed and wished that I wouldn't have gotten kidnapped.

**Ok, well hoped you liked my 2nd chapter. Favourite and comment. I wuv you! :)**


End file.
